


Rocking His Shit

by skittleliquor



Category: Dominant - Fandom, Female dom - Fandom, Pegging - Fandom, Submissive - Fandom, Submissive male - Fandom, Switch - Fandom, brat - Fandom, dominant x submissive, headcanon - Fandom, submissive x dominant
Genre: Bondage, Brat, Brat behavior, Dom - Freeform, Dominant, Edge Play, F/M, Handcuffs, Lubricant, PEG - Freeform, Pegging, Sex toy usage, Slight Bondage, Submissive, blindfold, brat taming, sense deprivation, sex toy, strap on, sub, urethral catheter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:33:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28565331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skittleliquor/pseuds/skittleliquor
Summary: He suddenly ask you for a favor that comes out of nowhere. How do you respond to it?
Kudos: 7





	Rocking His Shit

**Author's Note:**

> *you are average height, but your boyfriend is a tower compared to you. you both have a sexual relationship as switches*

As you open your iPad and begin to work on your next art piece, you sit down in the middle of your boyfriends bed and lose yourself in the lines and beauty that you create on the screen. While you sit there engrossed in your work, your boyfriend comes in behind you. He positions himself to where you’re inbetween his legs, and wraps his arms around you waist, while leaning his forehead into your shoulder. You smile and snuggle into him, making yourself comfortable in his arms. 

A few minutes pass, and you’re still drawing. He suddenly tightens his grip a bit, and buries his face more into your shoulder. “What’s wrong?” You ask him. Wondering if something was bothering him. Instead of responding, he just nuzzles his face more into your shoulder. Working his way to your neck, and inhales your scent. You giggle and get back to work. He suddenly says, “Y/N?” As you reach for you boba to take a quick sip, you reply with a simple, “Hm?” 

“Can you please peg me?” He ask. You immediately spit out your drink and turn your head to look at him, eyes wide, wiping off your mouth with your hand. “What the fuck, babe?! I’m trying to draw!” You yell at him, face flustered and red. “What?” He says it so nonchalantly. “It’s not like you haven’t done it before.” “T-That’s besides the point!” You stammer. “I just calmed down my hormones so I could focus on my drawing,” you tell him, barely able to get the words out. “Y/N,” he starts. “You’re literally drawing digital porn. How are you not feeling some type of way?” You squint your eyes in somewhat disbelief that he said something so stupid. “Baby boy, I am so used to drawing and looking at naked bodies, that it doesn’t affect me at this point anymore.” You turn back to your iPad, take a deep breathe, and collect your thoughts so you can finish your piece. 

You feel him shift a bit behind you. He slides his hands to the sides of your waist, places his lips next your ear, and whispers, “Mommy.” Immediately, you stop moving. He knows that that word is such a trigger to you. Instantly, you lock your iPad, and place it to the side. You then turn your whole body around to face him, with a look to signify you have gone into a complete dominate state. “I hope you don’t regret saying that baby boy,” you say seductively. You crawl over his body, bringing your face inches away from his. You then come to sit on his lap, hold his face in your hands, and kiss him deeply, taking full control. He lets you, and deepens his grip on your waist with his broad hands. 

You grind a bit on his lap, just to rile him up, and can feel his hard on through his pants. You then part your lips from his and just look at him. As if waiting for something. “Are you just going to leave me hanging like that?” He says, looking at you slyly. You look back at him mischievously. Already thinking of all the things you want to do to him. Luckily, because you both have established your interest, there was already a blindfold and handcuffs on the headboard of the bed. You reach over to grab the handcuffs, and dangle them in front of his face. “Someone’s acting bratty,” you say, as you bring the cuffs to his wrist. He looks at you nervously and says, “W-wait. Are those really necessary?” He has a nervous smile, almost as if he didn’t know you could be dominant. “You gave me the control,” you say. “And I happen to be feeling very dominant right now.” You lift his shirt off from his body, then lock the handcuffs around his wrist and bring the metal to your lips, placing a kiss on it. He shyly scoffs at you, thinking it’ll lower your confidence. But it only makes you feel more sadistic. You kiss him again, and start to trail one of your hands down his torso, delicately tracing your fingers over each of his abs, to then stop at the hem of his pants.

His breath hitches, and he becomes immensely flustered. “Baby,” he says quietly. The look of total submission on his face gives you such a high, you become impatient. You begin to trail kisses down is stomach, and stop at his pant buckle. As you bring your fingers to undone his pants, he slightly moans. Lifting his chin at the sensation from your finger tips. You proceed to unzip his pants, pull them off, and crawl back up to his chest and just smirk. “Let me add a little bit more to this,” you say, as you grab the blindfold from headboard. “Oh come on baby,” he whines. “I want to be able to see you.” You chuckle slyly, knowing that you already have him begging, with doing just the bare minimum. You bring your lips close to his ear and say, “No baby boy, I feel like you need a lot of taming today.” At that, you feel him shiver a bit, and you put the blindfold over his eyes. 

Slowly, you trail your fingers down his neck, and then his collar bone. You take his wrist, and place them over his head, and work your other hand into his briefs. You slowly start to stroke him, knowing the slow pace drives him crazy. “B-Baby,” he says through a moan. “P-Please, don’t taunt me like this.” You just chuckle in response, then begin to stroke him more aggressively, quickening the pace a bit. “That’s not my name,” you coax at him, deepening your strokes. He throws his head back, and grips the pillow above his head. Barely comprehending what is happening. You stop and go for his scrotum, and begin to fondle with them. “Say my name,” you say deeply, as you bring your other hand around his throat, gentle squeezing the sides so you don’t puncture his wind pipe. 

“M-mommy...” he says, through moaning and begging. “P-Please, ah-!“ You begin stroking him again, making sure you work your way from the very tip, all the way down. With this, he repetitively moans with each stroke you make, and it riles you up more. You begin to stroke him faster, and as he’s about to finish, you stop. “M-Mommy, please,” he whines. The whining sounds like music to your ears. You lean over and reach into your bedside dresser, and pull out a urethral catheter (*please look up images of what this is if you don’t know what it looks like*). You then trail the cool metal from his waist line up, and trace it on his collar bone, then to his lips. “W-what is that?” He ask nervously. “Oh baby,” you say. “You know exactly what this is.” With that, he lets out a whining moan, as you pull of his briefs off. You stand at the edge of the bed, and just take in all the glory of his body. His body that you are about to completely ravage. 

You take your shorts off, only leaving on your shirt and underwear, then crawl back on the bed and kneel between his legs. You take the urethral catheter, and play with his on his tip while your other hand holds his cock, as his back arches and he let’s out another moan. “P-Please...mommy. Don’t use that.” He begs. You chuckle and bring your lips to the inner part of his thighs, and trail kisses from his knee to his crotch area. Your lips hover above his cock, and you let out a deep sigh. “Use the safe word if you’re not feeling it baby boy,” you coax. He sucks his teeth, shaking. “Y-Yeah right. Like I’ll use the safe word,” he says nervously but excited. “Give me the best you got.” “Oh, you’re really going to wish you never said that,” you tell him. And you insert the urethral catheter inside him. His whole body flinches at the sudden feeling of the cold metal entering him. And he lets out a moan that he was trying to hold, throwing his head back. He’s almost screaming, and panting. And you still have more in store for him. 

You bring your hands to the inner part of his thighs to spread his legs, and hover your mouth above his cock tip. He can feel your breath, and you can tell his body is just waiting for you. “Beg for me,” you tell him. “Beg for me to do what is it that you need me to do.” “M-mommy, please,” he whines. “Please d-don’t make me say it.” You smirk. “I want a full detail of what you need me to do. You’re shaking baby boy. You need release. But I can’t do that if you don’t tell me what it is that you need.” He struggles, gritting his teeth and gripping the pillow above his head harder. “P-please mommy. T-take that thing o-out of me. And s-suck my dirty cock,” he says, finishing with a moan. You begin to trail your finger on his cock, like your drawing it out. “I can suck it for you. But the catheter stays in,” you say, as you bring your mouth to his cock and kiss his tip. He whines, and his whole body shakes at your touch. 

You then take his cock into your mouth, motioning your head up and down, keeping your lips sealed all over it at a slow but steady pace. You take it in full, and use you tongue to play around with him while your hands are messaging the very inner part of his thighs. He moans loudly, and begins to breathe heavy as you start to deep throat his cock. Throwing his head back at the pure ecstasy he is feeling. You take one of yours hands, and reach into your underwear. Pleasuring yourself at the noises that he makes. His cock pulses in your mouth, and you can feel him coming to his climax. “M-mommy, I’m about to cum. Please let me cum.” You’re still deep throating him, and you quicken your pace on both him and yourself. His legs begin to shake, and as you feel him about to release, you stop. You take your mouth off his cock and let the saliva drip from you lips onto him, knowing the touch is sensitive. “You don’t get to cum until I say so,” you say, wiping your mouth with your fingers.

He shakes, and let’s out a whining sigh from his lips. “P-Please mommy. It hurts, it hurts! Please l-let me cum!” He cries. You giggle, and lick from the bottom of his cock all the way to his tip, making him shake even more. “Please, I know I’ve been a bad boy! But please, l-let me cum!” He tries to say something else, but can’t with all the pleasure. “You really want me to take this thing out?” You ask. He nods his head fast in response, his body still shaking, breathing heavy. You then reach for the hook of the catheter, and slowly pull it out, leaving the tip of it in. “M-mommy, p-please!” He whines. You chuckle, and start stroking him again slowly. He moans and whines, throwing his head back and forth. 

His body flinches upward, signifying he reached his climax. “M-m-mommy,” he breathes out. “P-please. Let me c-cum. I’m begging you.” His breathing heavy, his body twitching. You then pull out the rest of the catheter slowly. Immediately after doing so, he releases his cum all over your mouth and his legs. Leaving a mess everywhere. “You really were feeling it, weren’t you baby?” You ask tauntingly. He turns his head to the side, and blushes even more. “I-I’m sorry.” You lick whatever falls around your mouth and his legs. “It’s okay baby boy,” you coax. “I just have to prepare for what’s up next.”

When you finish, you reach over and grab your strap on from the nightstand, and slowly rub it against his hole, teasing him. “M-mommy’s st-strap on...” he says nervously. “This is what you asked for, right baby boy?” You mock at him. You wait a while for a response. Then slowly he nods his head, body shaking again from anticipation. You take your underwear off, then hook the strap on onto your body, and position yourself between his legs. “W-wait, t-this position isn’t the usual!” He cries out, feeling immensely embarrassed. He’s still on his back, missionary style. “I’m in control, don’t question what position you’re in,” you tell him, all while digging your nails into his thighs. With this, he let’s out a loud moan, and you bring yourself closer to his hole. “M-mommy please,” he whines. “This is embarrassing.” It took every fiber of your body not to immediately penetrate him from his words.

You reach into your nightstand, and grab a bottle of lubricant. You squeeze a good amount of the substance into your hand, letting it drip on your fingers. Then, you gently finger him. “I gotta get you ready baby, just relax.” As you thrust your lubricated fingers into him, using your other hand to rub the inner part of his thigh. He throws his head back, trying to hold back his moans. His breath quickens, and his face becomes even more flustered. You then play around with him a bit, fingering him for pleasure instead. His back arches again, and he moans out loudly, his cock standing up. “M-mommy, please,” he moans. You then take your fingers out of him, and place your body to where the tip of the strap on just grazes him. You use your hands and grab underneath his thighs, to take control of the lower part of his body. “Are you sure you don’t want to use the safe word?” You ask him tauntingly. He grits his teeth, and tries to hide his face into his arms. But this only makes you giggle. 

With that, you enter him with your strap, at its full extent. He screams out, his whole body aching and shivering, gripping the pillow and bed sheets above his head. You motion yourself and thrust into him at an equal pace, but making sure you put the entire length inside him. He moans at each motion and at each thrust, losing whatever bits of comprehension he has. You then take one of your hands, and begin to stroke his cock, to intensify the feeling for him. He moans louder, and you quicken your thrust. “Fuck, fuck!” He screams with pleasure. The sensation drives him crazy. You harden your grip on his cock and stroke him faster, and penetrate him even deeper. The look on his face is such a sight to your eyes, it makes you go into a feral state. You quicken you thrust, and stroke his cock faster. 

“M-Mommy!” He yells out. “I-I’m about to cum!” He cries. Barely able to get the words out. You don’t listen to him, and keep thrusting into him fully. He then begins to climax, and you stop, just before he releases. “M-Mommy, ah-!” You grip onto his cock tightly, stopping him from cumming. “Not yet,” you tell him, and slide your hand down, and fondle with his scrotum again. He grunts and stiffens, trying as hard as he can to hold himself. “M-mommy, please. I-I can’t hold it any l-longer.” He coughs. You then thrust into him again with your strap, and use one hand to grip his leg while the other strokes him. You move vigorously and faster. Until he releases, cumming all over his stomach. His breathing is heavy, and his head it completely back. You wait until he catches his breathe to look at him. He looks tired, and you take your strap from inside of him. He shakes a bit at the sensation, then relaxes his body through the shaking of his legs. 

“Don’t think I’m finished with you,” you tell him, taking your strap on off. He catches his breath and says “W-what?” You ignore what he says, still in your feral state, and climb to position your body on top of his. “I want more,” you say. “I want to break you even more.” You grind yourself over his cock, and he whines out a moan. You yourself also moan a bit, grunting, finally able to pleasure yourself. But you still manage to keep yourself in control. “Stay very still,” you tell him, positioning yourself right above his cock, teasing him. He shivers at the tone of your voice. “I said, to stay still,” you say and you slap the side of his thigh. He instantly tries to hold his body in place. But he still fails at doing so. This only makes you more riled up, knowing he’s being obedient to your every command. You then lower yourself slowly onto him, knowing the teasing is driving him mad. You dig your nails into his sides and say, “Beg for me.” With his whole body shaking, “P-Please mommy. F-fuck my cock with your hole. Please.”

You lower your face to where your lips are right on his ear. You then bring one of your hands to his neck and gently squeeze. “Beg more,” you whisper into his ear. With that, he again shivers at your tone of your voice. “M-Mommy, please, fuck my brains out. Fuck me hard.” Your impatience gets the best of you. You position yourself to straddle him. Then, you lower yourself onto him completely, taking his full length in. You both flinch a bit, him at the sudden sensation, and you at the length of his cock. He lets out a moan, throwing his head back. You begin to move on him, motioning yourself up and down. Going at a steady pace. You dig your nails into his sides, going down, leaving marks as you go. His whole body formulas with yours, and you set a steady rhythm as you continue to impale yourself on him. “Baby, you cock feels so good inside me,” you moan out. You move your body at different angles, and he moans with each motion you make. His back arches more and more. You begin to grind yourself on him, to add more friction to the impalement. This just drives you both wild, intensifying your feral state. “M-mommy please, more. I want to cum inside you.” You grind yourself and thrust on him harder, quickening the pace until you both reach your limit together. 

He cums inside of you, and you stop moving. Both of you breathing heavy, has he relaxes under you. “M-Mommy,” he says through a ragged breath. You’re still impaled by him, and you look at him. You bring one of your hands to hold his cheek and caress it. You lower your face so your lips are by his ear again and say “I’m not finished.” He whines out a moan and grips the pillow more. “M-mommy. I’m sorry, I haven’t been treating you right. I-I’ll be a better master. P-Please, I can’t anymore.” You laugh, “Baby boy, if it’s that bad, use the safe word.” His body shifts and he gulps deeply. He doesn’t say it. You laugh again and bring your body up to straddle him again, and begin motioning yourself. “You’re acting like such a fucking brat today aren’t you?” You dig your nails into his side and scratch all the down his stomach again. Leaving marks as you go.

His body stiffens a bit, then his back arches, letting out another moan. You position your body to be right over his, and immediately impale yourself on his cock again. “What the fuck, ah-!” You go at a quicker pace then before, going completely feral. He moans and cries, “M-mommy, please. You feel so g-good on my cock-!” You yourself moan, throwing your head back. Bringing your hands to grab his hair. You continue your motion, then stop thrusting. You look at him and lick your lips, and begin to move you hips in a grinding circular motion, still impaled by him. “M-mommy, p-please! I-It feels too good!” He cries out. You grind fast on him, and he coughs a bit, breathing too fast. You then begin to thrust on him again, going harder with each one. “M-Mommy please, I’m going to cum so fucking hard!” He barely gets it out. His words come out as slurs, the sensation driving him numb. 

You continue your motion, and slow down your pace, little by little. “Mommy please. D-don’t leave me hanging like that. Fuck me!” He yells. You still go slowly, knowing it drives him mad. You then pound yourself onto him, and quicken the pace again. You keep it up until he finally cums, heavily. His breaths are heavy, and his body slumps under you. “M-mommy,” he breathes out. But you’re still in your feral state. You come down on him again, much harder than before. He yells, his whole body shakes. “M-mommy please!” He whines out. “I know I- please!” You impale on him harder, not showing any mercy. You completely lose yourself in the motion, enjoy the ecstasy you are feeling from his cock being inside you. “M-mommy, it’s too fucking sensitive. It’s too fucking sensitive. Ah-!” The look on his face says differently. His words come out in shambles, as he brings his hands to touch you. 

You grab the handcuffs and pin his wrist above his head again, still thrusting yourself onto him. You both moan, but you still make sure to keep control. “M-mommy, please, I can’t cum anymore!” He whines. This still makes you continue to impale yourself on his cock. Keeping the motion steady, you take your hand from his wrist to his neck, and gentle choke him again. “Mommy,” he whines out loudly. You begin to grind your hips on him again, trying to get as much friction going as possible. You lose yourself in the feeling, and feel both yourself and him beginning to climax. “M-mommy, I-!” You impale yourself more, and drag your hand from around his neck down his stomach, scratching him as you go while the other hand grips his side. You breathe heavily, and his breathing quickens. You go down onto him more, thrusting until you both cum together. You both breathe heavily, catching yourself before falling on top of him. You wait a bit, letting yourself and him catch your breathes. 

You place your hands on his stomach to steady yourself, look at him, and smile. You then lean over a bit to take the blindfold off his eyes, and reach to unhook the handcuffs. He keeps his eyes closed, still trying to catch his breathe. You smile again and reach over to caress his cheek. “You did so good baby,” you tell him. You bring yourself off him, and he moans a bit. You look at the mess you both made and giggle a bit. You then bring your lips over his stomach and kiss each scratch mark you left. After kissing each mark, you then sit on top of his stomach, gently take his wrist, and kiss them. With this, he finally opens his eyes to look at you. His face red and flustered still, but looking at you in adoration. You smile through his hands, and bring yourself to brush the hair away from his eyes and place a kiss on his forehead. “I love you,” you tell him. Taking his face in your hands and kissing him gently. He brings his hands to your waist, but barely does anything due to him being so tired. “Did I do too much?” You ask him, caressing his face. “No,” he reassures you, rubbing his hands on your back. “You showed me you meant business.” You giggle at this, and lean your forehead on his, his face still in your hands. He then wrap his arms around you and pulls you into an embrace, bringing his lips to your neck, placing a kiss. “I love you too,” he says. Making sure you feel reassured. You both stay there for a bit, enjoying each other’s warm. 

“Want me to draw a bath?” You ask him. “Yeah, that would be nice.” You get up from him and walk off to the bathroom to start the water. “Geez, we really made a mess didn’t we?” He says under his breathe. But you hear him and laugh. “Sorry,” you say. “I’ll make sure to clean it up.” He chuckles. “No, you’re okay. I’ll take care of it.” He tries to get up, but stops and grunts. You rush over to him and help him off the bed. “Are you okay?” You ask concerned. “Y-Yeah,” he says looking at you nervously. “You just really showed what you could do.” You look at him and fluster, but try to laugh it off. “I’ll get my revenge on you,” he says as you let him lean on you on your way to the bathroom. “Yeah right,” you tease. “You were a moaning mess back there. Calling me ‘mommy’ and all.” You taunt. “Yeah yeah,” he says, looking away while blushing. You giggle and reach for him to look at you, placing a kiss on his cheek. “Make sure you rock my shit like I did yours.” He laughs and holds you as you both get in the bath, relaxing into each other’s arms. “Don’t worry,” he says in your ear. “I will.”


End file.
